


Atlas

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Detectives, Domestic Violence, Drama, Jacques is a jerk, Murder, Police, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: If Winter couldn’t do military work, then police work is the next best thing.





	1. Cold Blooded

Winter couldn’t help but feel bitter nostalgia as she sat at the dining table with her family.

 _Just as cold and detached as I remember it,_ Winter thought.

Klein, with a warm smile, refilled Winter’s coffee the second she finished. “More coffee, Winter?”

”Thank you,” Winter glanced at Jacques, “father.”

Willow instinctively lifted her wine glass just as Jacques slammed his hands down on the table, causing the rest of the cups to topple off.

”Do you think you’re funny?!” Jacques asked.

”From one joke to another, was I?” Winter snarked.

”Your sister wasn’t this sharp tongued, even at her most defiant,” Jacques spat. “At least she respected the man of this house.”

”Well, can this man make himself known?” Winter asked, sarcastically. “I’m getting rather tired of you.”

”I-“ Jacques began.

”Sir!” Klein interrupted.

”What is it, Klein?!” Jacques snapped.

”It’s Ironwood, sir,” Klein answered, calmly. “He wishes to speak with you.”

”Right, the meeting.” Jacques coughed, and straightened his tie. “Klein, make yourself useful and clean up this mess, will you?”

”Of course.” Klein bowed, then went to get cleaning supplies.

”Whitley, don’t you have piano lessons?” Jacques turned to him.

”My teacher is out sick today, so they were canceled.”

”Last I checked, we had a piano in this house,” Jacques reminded. “Get to it.”

”But-“

” **Now!** ” Jacques barked.

Whitley jumped from his seat, and scurried out of the room.

”Well, I best be off,” Willow said, causally.

”And where are you going?” Jacques asked.

”Since when did you care?” Willow shot. She stood up from her seat, and fixed her dress. “Let’s just say it’s an important meeting, like the one you’re having with Ironwood.”

Jacques narrowed her eyes at her, and she just stared right back.

”Fine,” he sighed, “leave.”

”Not like I was asking for your permission anyway.” Willow walked out of the room.

”It’s impressive,” Winter said.

”What?”

”How long has been since I left?” Winter asked herself out loud. “It’s been ten years, right?”

”You’re point is?” Jacques pressed.

”After all this time, nothing has changed,” Winter noted, bitterly.

”Well, I-“

”Sir, Ironwood,” Klein reminded as he walked into with cleaning supplies.

”I remember, Klein!” Jacques snapped. “I don’t pay you to have a smart mouth, I pay you to do shut up and do as I ask! Last I recall, I asked you to clean!”

Winter could just narrow her eyes at Jacques as he stormed out. After he left, she got out of her seat and walked over to Klein.

”You don’t have to do that,” Winter assured. “I’m the one who pissed him off.”

”Are you asking-“

”To clean? Yes.”

”At least let me help you,” Klein insisted. “It’s still my job, and you know Jacques will do anything to pay me just a little less.”

”Fair enough,” Winter chuckled. “How about I help and let you take all the credit.”

”Sounds like a deal.” Klein smiled.

”Deal,” Winter said with a smile.

* * *

It was funny to Winter. Sitting at the dinner table with family would be considered a heartwarming experience. However, Winter felt happier cleaning up those broken cups with Klein than sitting around an emotionally detached family with a meal that cost more than half of what Jacques’ workers could afford.

”Thanks Jacques, I just don’t think I can handle anymore of this.”

Winter froze when she heard Ironwood’s familiar voice. She looked to left and saw Jacques’ office.

 _Well, couldn’t hurt._ Winter slipped off her heels so she could sneak over to the door.

”James, my friend, the burden you have to bear is far greater than anything any of us have to carry,” Jacques said. “I couldn’t imagine what you have to go through.”

”Which is why I’m hesitant to ask you this...” Ironwood shifted uncomfortably.

”What is it?” Jacques asked, confidence in his voice seemed to convey he knew the question.

”Do you think you could run Atlas while I’m away?” Ironwood asked.

”James, I would be honored!”

”No!” Winter opened the door, revealing herself.

”Winter?” Ironwood was shocked.

”It appears you didn’t teach my daughter manners in your school, James.” Jacques glared at Winter. “Don’t you know it’s rude to listen in on others conversations?”

”Don’t you know it’s stupid to leave this narcissist in charge of Atlas!”

”Winter, I know you and Jacques have a rocky relationship, but I truly feel he’s the man most cut out for this job!” Ironwood defended himself.

”Where are you even going?” Winter asked.

”I am afraid I can not say.” Ironwood stood. “Look, you may not like it, but the council and I already made the decision to ask Jacques.”

”Why him?!” Winter demanded.

”If I can run a cooperation that makes millions, I’ll know how to run Atlas,” Jacques said, pridefully. “I’m not like those backwater politicians.”

”You’re right, you’re so much worse,” Winter spat.

“Winter, that is enough!” Ironwood scolded. “This decision has already been negotiated.”

Winter let out a heavy sigh. “You’re going to destroy Atlas.”

”Winter, I know what I’m doing.”

”For our sake, I hope you do.” Winter turned and walked out of the office.

”I’m sorry about her,” Jacques apologized.

”It’s fine, Jac, she’s just been through a lot,” Ironwood said.

”So, you want to stay for some drinks?” Jacques asked.

Ironwood chuckled. “I’m afraid I need to plan my leave. We’ll announce this decision during a press conference tomorrow, then Atlas will be in your hands.”

Jacques smiled. “It will be in good ones.”

* * *

”Winter! Wait up!” Ironwood followed Winter.

”Sir, you know I’ve only ever questioned you when I felt you were making the wrong decision?” Winter stopped, and turned to look Ironwood in his eyes.

”Yes, but I know what I am doing,” Ironwood repeated. “The Atlas Council all agreed that Jacques can run this great kingdom.”

”I hope his abilities in running a kingdom aren’t as poor as his parenting,” Winter snarked.

”It won’t be so bad, Winter.” Ironwood placed his regular hand on her shoulder. “When you return to military from leave-“

“No.” Winter shook her head. “If he’s going to be in charge, I won’t be there.”

”Winter...”

“This is a mistake, Ironwood.” Winter refused to call him ‘sir’. “I know it is.”

”Winter...I might not be coming back to Atlas...” Ironwood admitted.

”Then neither will I.” Winter turned to leave.

”I’m going after Salem.”

Winter stopped.

”Qrow called me...told me Ruby’s family are aware of Salem...” Ironwood began.

”I thought Salem was dead...” Winter didn’t turn to look at him.

”We thought so too, but just recently a Grimm slaughtered a village and a train station,” Ironwood explained. “It could talk, and it was going after Ruby.”

Winter turned back to face him. “Where?”

”Mistral,” Ironwood answered. “I’m going there to help Leo, and assist Qrow and Ruby’s family.”

Winter sighed. “That’s why you’re leaving Jacques in charge?”

”Yes.” Ironwood held out his hand. “I can convince the council to let you come with me, I’ll take you off leave and we can leave for Mistral by tomorrow night.”

”I’m sorry, I-I can’t.” Winter looked away.

Ironwood’s face was one of sympathy. “I understand.” Ironwood walked passed her, and began to leave. Before turning the corner, he stopped. “I hope you understand that I’m doing what’s best for Atlas.”

”I hope you’re doing what’s best too,” was all Winter could say.

* * *

Jacques finished his glass of wine, then stood. Walking over to his office door, he locked it, then went to the painting behind his desk. Moving the painting, he was greeted by four buttons, and opened the door to a secret room inside his office. Inside this room was a seer Grimm.

”I have to say, Salem,” Jacques spoke to the creature. “You were right!”

”Of course I was!” Salem bragged. “I take it you’re referring to Ironwood leaving you in charge of Atlas?”

”Yes,” Jacques confirmed.

”Even after the fall of Beacon, Ironwood is still far too predictable,” Salem chuckled. “No matter, he’ll be dead soon enough, did he tell you where he was going?”

”No,” Jacques said. “Though he said I’ll be in charge indefinitely until his return.”

”I’ll see to it that he never does,” Salem said.

”Excellent,” Jacques said with a grin.

”Don’t forget this is a two-way deal, Schnee,” Salem reminded. “I give you power, you get me that relic!”

”It will be all ready for your arrival,” Jacques said. “No need to worry.”

”Good, I’ll be there soon enough. I just have some business to settle in Mistral.” Salem let out a sigh. “Hopefully, if that worthless bandit queen is as half as competent as she seems to view herself, I won’t need to be in Mistral for long.”

”Good luck,” Jacques said.

Salem laughed. “Please, if I’m going there, I won’t need it! In the mean time, you can have your fun in Atlas, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way.”

A smile grew on Jacques’ face. “I intend to.”

* * *

Winter felt worthless as she sat at the large family couch. Grabbing the remote, she flick on the television and began surfing the channels. She stopped on the ANN, and listened to the recent story.

”Atlesian Business woman Nova Ivy was recently found after over three grueling weeks of searching by the APD,” the news woman spoke. “Ivy’s family was found murdered and the successful businesswoman claimed she had been tortured by a monster during the weeks of her disappearance. Authorities remain skeptical about her claims, and wish to wait for her trauma to wear out before they can get any real answers out of her.”

Winter flicked the television off, and closed her eyes. “Time to make myself useful.”


	2. Nova

Winter walked into the Atlas Police Station.

”Um...miss Schnee?” An officer walked up to her. “What are you doing here?”

”I was sent by the Atlas Military to assist in Nova’s case,” Winter answered, calmly to keep up the facade.

”Really? Atlas sent a specialist to help?” The Officer got excited. “Oh, this is amazing! I must say, I am honored that-“

”The woman, Officer,” Winter said.

”Oh, right, my apologies!” The Officer bowed. “She’s at the hospital! I can take you!”

”Thank you.” Winter turned. “I think it would be best if we left immediately.”

”Wait! Shouldn’t we tell the chief you’ve arrived?” The Officer asked. “I mean, he’s probably been waiting for you, or something.”

”That won’t be necessary.” Winter tried to keep up the facade.

”Are you-“

”If you don’t want my help Officer, you can walk into the chief’s office and tell him you lost your assistance from the Atlas Military for wasting my time!” Winter snapped.

”Right, sorry!” The Officer jumped. “Let’s go!”

* * *

”M-monster...monster...monster...” Nova kept repeating to herself.

”How long has she been like this?” Winter asked.

”She’s been losing it over the course of the past few days,” The Officer explained, sadly. “Now all she can say is...”

”Monster...” Nova repeated

”...well, that!”

Winter walked over to Nova’s bed, and looked down at the woman. She was a mess, bloodshot eyes darting from left to right, skin pale, hair unkempt, and her right hand was complete messed up on the ring finger.

”What happened to her finger?” Winter bent down to get a closer look.

”Don’t know, we guessed the perp must’ve violently ripped her wedding ring off some time during the torture,” The Officer explained.

”Do you know what kind of torture was done to her?”

”I think the better question would be what torture _wasn’t_ done in her!” The Officer began. “Water boarding, flaying, biting, amputation, etc.”

”This poor woman.” Winter couldn’t hide her sympathy. With everything she had gone through over the past year, she was on the verge of insanity herself.

”Tragic, but none of that torture was as bad than what this sick bastard did to her family.”

”Right,” Winter’s been dreading this, “the family.”

”Wife and Children were killed right in front of her.” The Officer shook her head. “Sick.”

Winter clenched her fist, but took a shaky breath to calm herself down. “Any suspects?”

”No one yet, we’re hoping to snap her out of it,” The Officer said. “Maybe then we can find who did this...instead of the monster she’s talking about.”

Winter looked back towards Nova’s twitching form. “What’s your name?”

”Um...me?” The Officer pointed to herself.

”Yes, what is your name?” Winter asked, again.

”Nebula. Nebula Violette.”

”I see.” Winter straightened her poster. “Well Nebula, you will be working close with me on this case, understand?”

”I get to work with _**the**_ Winter Schnee on a case?!” Nebula squealed to herself. “So awesome!”

”Yes, well we-“

”Hey, the press conference is on!”

Winter whirled around to see a man in the waiting room watching the television. Winter wordlessly walked towards the room.

”Winter?” Nebula followed close behind.

”People of Atlas,” Ironwood spoke from his podium. “The Council and I have made an executive decision to hand over our control to Jacques Schnee.”

Seems like Winter wasn’t the only one to hold the negative view of her father. Almost the entire crowd seemed shocked and appalled by the news, booing as Ironwood stepped back from the podium to allow Jacques to speak.

Jacques ignored them. “Now I know many of you are not a fan of how I’ve been running the SDC, but I can assure, I’ll work my hardest to make sure Atlas returns to its rightful place as the best kingdom on Remnant!”

Winter felt a grimace grow in her face as her lip quivered in rage and frustration. She turned in her high-heeled boot and began walking out of the hospital.

”Winter, wait up!” Nebula followed her outside. “That was your father...right?”

”Yes.” Winter kept walking, never turning to look at Nebula.

”Most of Atlas knows about how he is and...how he treats you,” Nebula spoke sympathetically. “Do you think he can-“

”No,” Winter said, immediately. “He doesn’t care about Atlas, Remnant, or anything else other than himself.”

”Oh...” Nebula seemed to shrink at Winter’s blunt response.

Winter stopped and looked back at Nebula. With a sigh, she walked over to her. “Where is the family?”

”Huh?”

”The family,” Winter repeated. “Where do you keep their bodies?”

”Oh!” Nebula seemed to perk up. “We have the best doctor in all of Atlas looking at them!”

”Really? And who would that be?”

* * *

”Dr. Jameson Jekyde Oobelck, at your service!”

”Oh no.” Winter face palmed. “Please tell you’re not related to Bartholomew Oobelck...”

”We’re brothers!” Jekyde exclaimed happily.

”Please tell me you’re not a nuts as he is, at least?” Winter hoped.

”I’m afraid that is impossible, we both started cocaine when we were nine!”

”You started cocain when you were nine?!” Nebula asked, shocked.

”Yep!” Jekyde smiled. “Speed just wasn’t doing it for us anymore!”

“Can you just show us the bodies?” Winter asked.

”I’ll have my assistant help you out,” Jekyde said. “In the mean time, I need fifteen pounds of cocaine, a unicycle, and a katana! I’ve got a C-section to perform!”

”Right this way, ma’am.” A man with a curly mustache walked up to the two.

Nebula and Winter looked to one another before they began following him, exchanging a shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter grimaced as she looked at the three bodies before her. “What are...were there names?”

”Madison, Sarah, Spencer Ivy,” Nebula answered, solemnly.

”Cause of death?”

”Torture,” Nebula said. “The perp held the family captive and tortured them in front of Nova until they succumbed to their wounds, then they took Nova to their place to do the same to her.”

”Do you have any idea where this place might be?” Winter asked.

”It may be somewhere outside of the cities limits,” Nebula answered. “The chief is actually planning on getting a search party geared up so they can possibly find this place.”

”This perp is outside the city limits?” Winter cocked an eyebrow.

”I’m just as surprised as you are that someone is even capable of living out in that tundra,” Nebula said. “When even the Grimm die out there, it’s a shock that Nova was able to survive long enough to get back to the city when she escaped.”

”You’d be surprised how the human body can adapt while fighting for ones survival,” Winter said.

That’s when Nebula’s scroll went off.

”Hello?” She answered. There were a few minutes of silence as she listened to what the person on the other said was saying. Her eyes widened. “What?!”

Winter jumped back at Nebula’s outburst.

”We’ll be right there!” Nebula hung up.

”What’s wrong?” Winter asked.

”Nova...and all of the Atlas Hospital...are dead.”

* * *

Winter walked through the massacred hospital.

It was a horrific sight, patients and doctors a like had been torn to pieces. Almost every body was missing a limb or gutted in some manner.

Winter tried to keep her composure. “Did anyone survive?”

”A single nurse,” an officer answered. “She’s outside.”

”Take me to her,” Winter ordered.

With a nod, the Officer lead Winter outside, to the nurse. She was sitting in an ambulance, wrapped in a blanket.

”Ma’am?” Winter got the woman’s attention. “Are you alright?”

The nurse looked up to her, Winter could see the emptiness in her eyes. She saw the same look on the survivors of Vale’s masscre, a look that said this person would never be the same, even after they finally moved on.

”No,” the nurse said. “No, I’m not.”

Winter knelt to meet the woman’s eye level. “What is your name?”

”Melody,” the nurse answered.

”Melody, can you tell me how you survived?”

”It...it wanted me to live...” Melody began to shake.

”What did?”

”The Grimm...or...what I thought was a Grimm...” Melody said. “It talked...it told me to tell whoever came that’s it cave is waiting for you. It’s at the very edge of Atlas, by the cliffs.”

”A grimm told you this?” Winter asked.

”It did!” Melody screamed. “It did!”

”That means Nova was really held captive by a monster,” Nebula said, guilt-ridden.

”Well, this is quite a mess, isn’t it?”

Winter gritted her teeth, she recognized that condescending voice from any where.

”What are **you** doing here?” Winter turned to face Jacques.

”I could be asking you the same thing,” Jacques said. “Aren’t you supposed to be on mandatory leave?”

”Wait...what?” Nebula looked to Winter. “You told me Atlas sent you!”

Winter gulped. “I am.”

”Then-“

”I lied to you,” Winter admitted.

”You...do you know what you just did?!” Nebula asked, enraged. “I left the station...I told someone who wasn’t on this case a lot about it! This could cost me my job!”

Winter couldn’t hide her guilt. “I-“

”Why?!” Nebula demanded.

”I...felt worthless,” Winter admitted. “I saw what happened on the news, and decided I wanted to help.”

”You manipulated me!” Nebula shouted. “Used your position to strong-arm me into helping you!”

”Nebula, I’m sorry.”

”Save it!” Nebula spat. “I need to get back to the station and face the music.” Nebula began to walk away. “I hope I can keep my job because of this.”

Winter reached out to Nebula, but stopped herself from saying anything. Lowering her hand, Winter looked at her feet in guilt.

”Well, that was entertaining,” Jacques snarked.

”Why are you here?” Winter repeated her question.

”Shouldn’t the new leader of Atlas be at the sight of a major tragedy?” Jacques asked, sarcastically.

Winter just glared daggers at him.

”Now, why don’t you stop playing cops and robbers and get home,” Jacques ordered. “Aren’t you a little too old to be playing pretend?”

Winter said nothing, she just let out a shaky sigh. She walked past Jacques with her head held high, trying to hold on to the last of her dignity.


	4. Nicholas Schnee

Winter looked down to the crying, infant Weiss in her bed. The youngest Schnee sibling has just woken the girl up, and she was rather cranky.

”Mom!” Winter called. “Weiss is crying, again!”

Nothing.

”Mom?” Winter walked out of Weiss’ bedroom and towards her mother’s room. “Mom?” She knocked on the door. Nothing.

Winter opened the door. She found the pitiful, but all too familiar sight of her mother, passed out drunk on her bed...a woman in her arms.

Winter sighed. “Oh mom.” She left the room to go get Klein, he knew better then Willow did at calming Weiss down. “I probably should’ve just asked him first,” Winter said to herself, bitterly.

As Winter walked down the halls, she walked by her grandfather’s office.

”I think it’s time you made your decision, Nicholas,” she heard Jacques say. “You know your daughter can’t possibly take care of your company in her state of mind.”

Winter paused, and walked over to the door. She was already in slippers, so she didn’t need to worry about making too much noise. Throwing caution to the wind, Winter opened the door as quietly as she possibly could. Inside, she saw Jacques and her grandfather, Nicholas Schnee.

”I’m not sure, Jacques.” Nicholas scratched his chin. “It’s a mighty big responsibility!”

”That’s exactly why you should hand the company over to me,” Jacques said. “Nicholas, look, I love your daughter with all my heart, but she cannot run a business!”

”Listen here, Jacques.”

”No, you listen.” Jacques slammed his hands on Nicholas’ desk. “The SDC is _the_ main dust provider for Atlas and most of Remnant itself, and I’ll be damned if I’ll let you possibly throw one of Remnant’s key businesses because you put it in the hands of an alcoholic hedonist!”

”Willow is a fine young woman!” Nicholas defended his daughter.

”She’s unconscious in our bedroom, a passed out woman in her arms!” Jacques shouted.

Nicholas had been shocked by this. “What?”

Jacques sighed, and stood up straight. “I found her when I got home, and that’s why I wanted to speak with you.”

Nicholas sighed. “Willow...”

”Please, Nicholas, you know I can run a business!”

”I...alright,” Nicholas said with a nod. “I’ll hand over the SDC to you.”

”Excellent!” Jacques exclaimed. “I’m glad I was able to convince you!”

”I guess we should get this over with.” Nicholas turned towards a safe he kept behind his desk. Opening it, he pulled out a contract, and set it down on his desk.

”The name is empty?” Jacques asked when he noticed the blank contract. “You were always hesitant about handing over the SDC to Willow, weren’t you?”

”Y-yes,” Nicholas admitted, then he sighed the contract. “Okay, in the case of death, but hopefully it’s because of my retirement, you’ll get the SDC!”

”You made the right decision, Nicholas.” Jacques smiled at him. “Why don’t you and I celebrate this little accusation?” Jacques walked over to a plastic bag that was resting on one of the office’s chairs, and pulled out a wine bottle.

”Why did you have that with you unless...” Nicholas’ eyes widened. “You knew I would give the SDC to you!”

”It helps to have confidence,” Jacques joked.

”That it does, Jac, that it does,” Nicholas chuckled as Jacques poured each other a glass.

”To the future of Atlas!” Jacques raised his glass.

”To the future of Atlas,” Nicholas repeated, much more calmly. After tapping his glass with Jacques’ he took a sip of his wine.

Jacques smiled and set his glass down.

”You just want to do a toast?” Nicholas asked.

”No, I’m just the biggest fan of drinking poison.”

Nicholas’ face went pale. “Excuse me?”

”This was all part of my plan, Nick,” Jacques mocked. “I drove Willow to indulge herself in pointless hedonism just so you would hand over the company to me.”

”You cretin!” Nicholas shot up in his seat. “I’ll-“ Nicholas was cut off, and he fell back onto his chair, gripping his chest.

”Yes, that poison acts pretty fast,” Jacques mocked. “Especially when ingested.”

”Jac...ques...” were Nicholas last word before he slumped his in chair.

”Grandpa.” Winter backed away from the door, but she bumped into a vase, causing it topple over and shatter with a loud crash.

“What was that?!” Jacques ran out of the room, and saw Winter, who was paralyzed in fear.

”Winter,” Jacques narrowed his eyes at her.

”You...you killed grandpa...”

Jacques’ face contorted into one of rage. “You saw that?!”

”Yes! I’ll tell everyone what you did!”

”No you, won’t!” Jacques grabbed her.

”You won’t kill me!” Winter tried to wrestle from his grasp.

”You’re right, I don’t need too!” Jacques began dragging Winter towards Weiss’ room. Opening the door, Jacques ignored her crying as he dragged Winter inside.

”What are you doing?!” Winter asked as Jacques tossed her to the ground.

”I know how happy and excited you were when your sister was born.” Jacques walked over to Weiss’ crib, and pulled out a small vile. “This vile is filled with the fast acting poison that killed Nicholas.” He held it over Weiss’ crib, right over her body. “It can be absorbed through the skin, and it can kill just as fast.”

”You wouldn’t.” Winter widened her eyes.

”You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Jacques’ voice was hollow, emotionless. “As long as you never tell anyone what you saw tonight.”

* * *

Winter’s eyes shot open as she awoken from her nightmarish trip into her past. Breathing heavy and sweating, she realized she had fallen asleep on the family couch and was watching the news.

”Though not suspended, Officer Nebula Violette volunteered to join the search for the perpetrator of the masscre at Atlas General Hospital.”

”Nebula...” Winter sat up as Nebula’s picture appeared on the television. She narrowed her eyes in determination. “I will make it up to you, and then...I’m going to Mistral!”


	5. Wind

Nebula and her fellow officers entered the cave.

”This is where she said it was.” Nebula flicked on a flashlight and looked around the dingy cave.

”Are you sure we can trust that information?” Rouge, one of her fellow officers, sarcastically asked. “You did get it while you were in the midst of screwing up.”

”That nurse wouldn’t lie to us,” Nebula assured.

”Like how Winter lied to you?”

”Rouge! That’s enough!” Krill scolded. “She’s making up for it. After all, you’ve made worse mistakes and haven’t been fired yet.”

Rouge grumbled under her breath.

”So, do you have anything else other than the cave?” Krill turned to Nebula.

”Just that whatever killed those people told her to tell us to come her,” Nebula said.

”Kind of sounds like-“

”A trap?” A voiced asked through the darkness.

That’s when the mouth of the cave slammed shut. Leaving the officers trapped in darkness, with only the light from Nebula’s flashlight to see.

”Crap!” Rouge and the other officers turned on their flashlights.

”Welcome, Officers of Atlas,” the voices mocked. “It’s a rarity when prey comes into my clutches, so I must thank you.”

”Who are you?!” Nebula shouted into the darkness.

”I’m a grimm that enjoys the taste of flesh and bones, I’m one of three Grimm chosen by Salem to think and speak.” A pair of red eyes opened in the darkness.

Nebula shined her light in his face, revealing its head, that looked like a deer skull. The creature stood up, extremely tall, its antlers scraped the ceiling as it towards over the fully grown officers.

”Hello,” he greeted, menacingly, “I am the Wendigo.”

The creature lunged at Nebula, who didn’t have enough time to reach for her gun. Just as it was about to dig its claws into her, the mouth of its cave was blown open, letting light bleed into cave.

”What?!” The Wendigo asked, shocked.

A white Boarbatusk made itself known, Winter walking in behind it.

”Winter?” Nebula asked, shocked.

”I’m here to make it up to you!” Winter glared at the Wendigo. “So, you’re the one who has been killing, I assume.”

”How...do you have a white Grimm?” The Wendigo seemed to be trying to process what was happening.

”Excellent question!” Winter smirked, summoning an army of beowolves. “Let me show you.” Winter pointed the army at the Wendigo, and they charged.

”Wait...what?!” The Wendigo realized what was happening, but was tackled before he could react. “Argh! No!”

”Take your time, boys,” Winter said to her Grimm pack as they slowly began to devour the Wendigo. “After all, he took his.”

”You Witch! Finish me!” The Wendigo shouted as the beowolves started devouring him, starting with his arms and legs. After that, the only sound that came from him were pained screams.

* * *

Winter looked at her blade. She had been using her sword for the past eight years. From her first day at Atlas Academy, to all her years serving in the Atlas Military, as short as that time was.

”Good by, old friend.” Winter placed her blade into its case, and shoved it under her bed. “I need to pay tribute to someone I lost.” Winter walked out of her room, and through the halls of the Schnee Mansion.

”Good luck, Winter,” Whitley said. He gave her a warm smile as she walked by his room, and she returned one.

As she left her home, Ironwood was waiting for her. “Winter, I’m glad you changed your mind.”

”I only wish you could change yours,” Winter said, disappointed.

”I’ll run this place fine.” Jacques walked up behind her. “Especially not having to work with you or your defiant attitude!”

”Good luck, Jac,” Ironwood said.

”When dealing with her?” Jacques glared daggers at Winter, rage that she has managed to escape his grasp again. “You’ll need it.”

With that, he walked away.

”Do you have it?” Winter looked at Ironwood with hopeful eyes.

”I made sure to keep it in good condition,” Ironwood said. “Bring it here!”

”Yes sir!” Ciel ran over to the two, carrying something wrapped in a blanket. “Here you are, Miss Schnee!”

”Thank you, Ciel.” Winter smiled at her.

”Uh...th-thank you, ma’am!” Ciel blushed, then bowed. “We’ll be leaving shortly.”

”Good.” Winter unwrapped Myrtenaster, and took the blade in her hand.

”Weiss made a beautiful weapon,” Ironwood said in a comforting tone.

”Yes,” Winter spinned the blade’s revolver, “she did.”

”Alright, beep-beep!” Jekyde shouted from the Atlas airship. “Time to go!”

”Oobleck, you drug sniffing jackrabbit, don’t you dare talk to the general in such a manner!” Ciel scolded.

”Whateves, I’m bored!” Jekyde complained, childishly.

”You’re bring him?” Winter looked at Ironwood.

”Oobelck is a good doctor, Winter,” Ironwood assured. “He’s here to act as a one-man medic team whenever we made need it.”

”If you say so.” Winter stepped into the airship, Ironwood following close behind her.

”I know what I’m doing, Winter,” Ironwood assured. “I know your faith has been shaken, but you can trust me.”

Winter looked out towards the Schnee manner. She saw Jacques glaring at her from the window, with a sigh, he shut the curtains to be rid of her sight.

”No offense, sir,” Winter said, turning to look Ironwood in his eyes, “but I don’t think I can trust in that decision.”


End file.
